rwby super
by dubanparkourcity
Summary: m


RWBY super capítulo 1. Goku se encontrabaentrenando su nuevo estado el ultra instinto. Después del torneo de fuerza y restaurar los universos decidió entrenar más duró. El se encontraba en la habitación del tiempo entrenando con su nuevo estado. Goku expulsó mucho poder, creando un portal que lo absorbió. Ahora en otra dimencion, una chica de cabello negro, ojos plateados, que tenía ropa negra y una capucha roja, estaba en una tienda. Un hombre la cojio del hombro, ella se quita los audífonos y dice si? El hombre dice he dicho las manos arriba ya! La chica pelinegra tranquilamente dice me estas atracando? El hombre dice si. La chica dice ooo. Pero la chica de un golpe lo manda a volar. Otro hombre que estaba ahi, que al parecer es su compañero Se acerca a la chica. El apunta con su pistola. Pero la chica lo sacó de la tienda rompiendo la ventana. Ya la chica se encontraba afuera, y tenía una guadaña en su mano. ella mira que hay varios hombres, ella sonríe. Un hombre que tenia ropa blanca, con cabello naranja, dice muy bien... A por ella, le dijo a sus secuaces. Los hombres fueron atacar, pero de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar. se oyeron truenos, todos miraron para arriba, y vieron un portal. Después algo sale y era goku. El seguía transformado en el ultra instinto. Después el se voltea, y aterriza, cerca donde esta la chica peli negra. Goku tenia sus ojos serrados, después goku los abre, el dice ahora donde estoy? Goku ve a una chica pelinegra, y se comienza a acercar a ella. Aunque ella no sintiera el poder de goku, se sentía una gran precion. La chica decide atacar con su guadaña, pero su sorpresa fue que goku le detuvo su guadaña con un dedo. Goku dice eres fuerte, pero debes usar todos tus sentidos. La chica sorprendida dice quien eres? goku responde hola soy son goku pero puedes llamarme goku. Me puedes decir donde estoy. Pero de repente alguien le dispara a la chica que sin que ella se diera cuenta, exepto goku que aparecio En frente de ella y cojio las balas. Goku pregunta porque te quieren hacer daño? Ellos me quieren matar dice la chica. Goku dice ya veo.Si quieres te puedo ayudar acabar con ellos. La chica lo pienza, y acepta. Goku y la chica se ponen en posición de pelea. Pero de repente goku desaparece, dándole a cada hombre en la nuca, con un dedo. Después goku aparece, nuevamente. La chica dice que hicistes? goku responde sólo use algo de velocidad. La chica no sabía pero queria saber quien era goku. El hombre de cabello naranja Dice, quien eres? goku dice siento maldad en ti. Lo único que te diré es que me llamó goku. La chica pelinegra dice, porque dijiste sentir? Goku responde, yo puedo sentir todas las energías de todos los seres vivos. Después goku vuelve a su estado normal. Ella se sorprende, y dice porque ya no tienes esa aubra, y tu pelo no esta erizado. Goku sólo responde, esa era mi estado que supera a los dioses de mi mundo. El hombre de naranja dice, me gustaría seguir escuchando su conversación, me temo que es aquí donde nuestros caminos nos separan. Después el hombre alza un bastón que se vuelve una arma. El dispara. Pero goku desvía la energía que salió del bastón, dejando sorprendida a la chica pelinegra. Pero el sujeto de la ropa blanca desapareció. Goku le pregunta que como se llamaba. La chica dice soy ruby. Goku dice es un gusto de conocerte. Bueno el tipo se fue para ese edificio, señaló goku al tipo que subía unas escaleras. Después un viejo de una tienda sale. Ruby dice te parece bien si voy por el? El señor dice si. Goku carga de forma nupcial a ruby sonrojandola, pero que haces dijo ella sonrojada. Goku dice sólo te voy a llevar. Goku comienza volar. Ella se sorprende. Después goku aterriza en el edificio. El sujeto del traje blanco corrió. Pero una voz dice oye. Y era goku y ruby. El hombre de ropa blanca llamado roman dice, persistentes... De repente aparece una nave, y el salta a esa nave. El dice ya estando en la nave, última palabras, roja, y chico de pelo puntiagudos. El coje un cristal de color rojo y lo tira donde esta goku y ruby. El cristal cae cerca de los pies de ellos. Roman que estaba en la nave, coje su bastón y le dispara al cristal. Pero goku desvia eso. Y coje el cristal, para después dañarlo con su mano. De repente aparece una mujer, que era rubia, usaba camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Ella usaba gafas. De repente ella atacó con una especie de varita mágica, donde esta la nave roman. Roman que estaba en la nave se dirigió donde esta el piloto, que al parecer era una mujer, que usaba un vestido rojo. Roman dice tenemos una cazadora! La mujer que manejaba la nave, se levanta y roman coje el control de la nave. La mujer se hace en la puerta de la nave, ella crea una especie de proyectil de fuego, usando su magia. Ella ataca a la mujer rubia. Pero goku aparece en frente y goku abre su mano. El grita, jaaaaaaaa! Mandando una imenza Ráfaga de viento que mando a volar, metros atrás la nave. La chica de la nave, se chocó adentro de la nave. La chica se levanta, y coge una especie de arma, ella comenzó a disparar. goku cogió las balas, la chica rubia dice, oye suelta eso, pero las balas que cogió goku explotaron. La chica rubia pensó que goku estaba muerto, pero cuando se va el humo se puede ver que no tenía ni un rasguño. Goku dice eso estuvo interesante. Ruby y la chica rubia estaban impactadas De goku. Después la nave donde estaba roman y la chica del vestido rojo, se fue. Goku dice oye quien eres? Le dijo a la rubia. Ruby dice eres cazadora! Puedo tener un autógrafo tuyo? Ya después de un rato goku y ruby se encontraban en una sala de interrogatorio. La chica rubia dice quiero que sepan que las acciones de ustedes dos esta noche, no serán tomada a la ligera, jovencitos. Han puesto a ustedes mismo y a otros en grave peligro. Ruby dice, ellos empezaron. Goku dice yo sólo la ayudaba a ella. Verdad no me has dicho tu nombre. La chica rubia dice soy glynda. Dime quien eres tu? Goku responde soy son goku, pero puedes llamarme goku. Yo no soy de este mundo. Eso dejó sorprendida a glynda, ella dice que quieres decir que no eres de este mundo? Goku responde, yo estaba entrenando, y libere tanto poder que abrí un portal, y caía aquí. Glynda dice, no se si creerte. Goku Estira su mano y hace una esfera de ki. Goku dice cuanto poder destructivo le pones a esta esfera. Glynda estaba sorprendida, porque la esfera que hizo no era magia. Ella dice eso no es magia. Goku dice, esta energía Es la energía vital de todos los seres vivos, se llama ki. Glynda dice cuanto poder tiene esa energía? Goku dice esta esfera tiene lo suficiente para destruir un continente entero. Eso dejó impactada ruby y glynda. Ella dice bueno, hay alguien que quiere verlos. Después entra un hombre peliblanco, y dice son goku. Ruby rose... El se acerca a las caras de goku y ruby. El hombre peliblanco dice, Ruby tiene los ojos plateados, y goku negros. Goku y ruby dice, EH? Lo dijeron confundidos. El hombre peliblanco dice bien! Donde les enseñaron a pelear así? Ruby dice en la academia signal? Goku dice yo e entrenado toda mi vida, con diferentes maestros. El hombre dice, veo que eres muy poderoso. Goku dice en este mundo no hay nadie que me haga usar el uno por ciento de todo mi poder. Eso dejó atónitos a todos. Glynda dice no crees que estas exagerando? Ruby dice yo le creó. Porque el detuvo mi guadaña con un sólo dedo. Eso dejó más impresionados al hombre peliblanco y glynda. El hombre peliblanco, pasa a otro tema. Y le dice a ruby, en la academia signal, te enseñaron a manejar una de las armas más peligrosas jamas diseñada?Ruby dice bueno, un profesor en particular. Ya veo dijo el hombre peliblanco. Después el pone unas galletas en la mesa. Después se oye el rugido de una bestia. Asustando a todos. Goku dice, jeje me estoy muriendo de hambre. Goku comenzó comer las galletas. Ruby dice dejame a mi también, goku y ruby comían galletas. El chico peliblanco llamado ozpin dice nunca había visto a otra persona tan hábil con la guadaña, y otra tan hábil en las artes marciales. Y eso me recordó al viejo qrow. Goku y ruby hablan con sus bocas llenas. Ozpin toce fingidamente. Ruby y goku tragan al mismo tiempo. Goku dice, yo se varias artes marciales, pase de tener maestro terrestres, hasta llegar a tener uno que era un dios. Ruby dice qrow es mi tio. Es profesor en signal. Yo era un completo desastre antes de que el me entrenara. Goku dice interesante, yo entrenó más o menos desde los 5 años y nunca lo e dejado. Yo también era un desastre antes de aprender artes marciales. Todos estaban sorprendidos de goku. Ozpin dice bueno, cuentame goku, cuantos años tienes. Goku responde, tengo 57 años. Ruby dice, que? Pero si te vez de mi edad. Goku responde, al parecer que cuando estaba en el portal, mi cuerpo se rejuveneció. Pero mi aparienza no cambio tanto. Porque mi raza envejece lentamente. Más o menos, a los 80 años ya los consideramos viejos. Bueno eso me contó vegueta. Ozpin dice sorprendido, quien es vegueta? Goku responde vegueta es mi amigo y rival. Ozpin dice ya veo. Después el ve a ruby y dice, y que esta haciendo una chica tan adorable como tu en una escuela diseñada para entrenar guerreros. Ruby dice bueno quiero ser cazadora. Goku dice cazadora? Ruby dice si. Goku pregunta puedo poner mi mano un momento en tu cabeza? Ruby estaba confundida, pero dice esta bien, goku pone su mano en la cabeza de ruby, ella se ruboriza un poco, goku dice ya veo. Ruby dice que vistes? Goku responde, tu quieres ser una cazadora de mostruos, y vaz a seguir 2 años más entrenando en ese tal signal, verdad? Ruby se sorprende, y dice como lo sabes? Goku dice jeje, solo vi tus pensamientos y recuerdos. Ruby dice al parecer eres una caja de sorpresas. Goku sólo se rie. Ruby sigue hablando y dice, es como dijo goku. Voy a inscribirme en beacon. Mi hermana va a inscribirse este año y quiere convertirse en una cazadora.Goku dice al parecer te gusta ayudar a la gente. Y eso me gusta de las personas. Ruby dice, si, porque mis padres me enseñaron que había que ayudar a los demas, así que pense: son mucho más románticos y emocionantes, y guays... Goku dice lo que quieres decir, es que la policía esta bien, pero los cazadores y las cazadoras son mejores, no? Ruby dice si, es genial. Ozpin le pregunta a ruby, sabes quien soy? Ruby dice usted es el profesor ozpin. El director de beacon. Ozpin le dice a goku y ruby si le gustaría asistir a la academia de el. Ruby dice a mi me gustaría más que nada en el mundo. Goku dice pues no se, yo soy muy malo para la escuela. Ozpin dice, no importa, además no tienes donde vivir, verdad? Goku aciente, ozpin dice bueno, entra a la academia. Goku ve a ruby, y dice bueno, de pronto será interesante. El sonríe porque sería muy interesante tener a goku. Ozpin dice entonces ya esta decidido. Ya al otro dia, goku se fue con ruby a una nave, donde había una chica rubia. Que al parecer era la hermana de ruby. La hermana de ruby no evito sonrojarse al ver a goku, ella dice quien es el que te acompaña? goku dice un placer soy son goku, pero puedes llamarme goku, yo no soy de este mundo. Y como te llamas tu? La hermana de ruby dice sonrojada, me llamó yang pero que quieres decir que no eres de este mundo? Después ruby le explica a su hermana. Ella quedó sorprendida, no podía creer que el sujeto, que estaba parado al frente de ella, era un dios. Goku dice a verdad, puedo poner mi dedo en tu frente un momento. Yang dice para que? Goku dice te voy, transferir mis recuerdos para que así me creas más fácil lo que dice tu hermana. Además prefiero hacerlo, para que confíes en mi. Yang dice esta bien. Goku Estira su dedo y lo pone en la frente de yang. Y le mostró todos sus recuerdos, ella quedó impactada de todas las batallas que paso goku. Ruby dice oye goku, me puedes mostrar a mi también? Goku dice claro no hay problema. Goku pone su dedo en la frente de ruby, ella también vio todos los recuerdos de goku. Ella dice esto esta más aya de mi imaginación. Los seres de tu mundo son exageradamente poderosos. Ellas después procesan todo lo que vieron. Yang dice no puedo creer que seas tan poderoso. Goku dice jeje, aunque no es nada. Lo dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca. Ella no evitaron sonrojarse de la sonrisa inocente de goku. Ya después yang abraza a ruby y dice oh, no puedo creer que mi hermanita venga beacon conmigo! Este es el mejor día de la historia! Y que bien que goku vaya también. Estoy orgullosa de ti ruby. Ruby dice aunque creó que goku se va llevar la atención cuando vaya para aya. Goku dice a mi no me gusta la fama ni nada de eso, a pesar que yo soy de una raza guerrera me consideró humano, me gusta ser normal. Aunque no lo sea, lo dijo con su típica sonrisa. Yang dice a ustedes los van a ver como la octava maravilla del mundo. Ruby dice yo estoy con goku, no me importa ser famosa, no quiero ser la obtava maravilla del mundo. no quiero ser ninguna maravilla! Sólo quiero ser una chica normal y nada más. Goku dice es verdad. Después aparece glynda en un holograma. Ella dice hola, y bienvenidos a beacon! Ustedes se encuentran entre los poco privilegiados que han tenido el honor de ser seleccionados para asistir a esta prestigiosa academia. Mi nombre es glynda goowitch. Nuestro mundo esta experimentando. Un increíble tiempo de paz, y como futuros cazadores y cazadoras, es su deber defenderlo, han demostrado el coraje necesario para semejante tarea. Ahora es nuestro turno de proporcionarles nuestro conocimiento. Y el entrenamiento para proteger nuestro mundo. Después el holograma desaparece, goku dice esto sera interesante no crees? Ruby dice claro, esto sera fantástico. O verdad goku me enseñarías a volar. Goku dice si, no hay problema, te puedo enseñar a manejar el ki. Para que lo puedas combinar con tu magia. Después goku mira a yang, y dice te puedo enseñar a ti también. Ella dice claro aceptaré. Yang se acerca a ruby y dice, supongo, que nuestra casa no queda tan lejos después de todo. Goku dice esto sera un nueva aventura. Después goku, ruby y yang ven a un chico mareado. Que tenía ganas de vomitar. Goku dice al parecer algunas personas no soportan las alturas. Ruby dice fue un momento bonito mientras duro. Goku dice me preguntó a quien conoceremos. Ruby dice sólo esperó que sea mejor que el chico vómito. Oh goku tienes vómito a tu zapato. Goku dice, que? Enserio? Ruby dice no te me acerques. No te me acerques! Yang dice a mi tampoco. Después goku se ríe como siempre. Fin del capítulo 1.


End file.
